


you say it first (cause you know i say it back)

by sevensevan



Series: spop tumblr prompts [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Knight Adora, Princess Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: “Are you…laughing at me?” Adora asks after a moment, frowning at Catra. That makes Catra snort.“Of course I am,” she says. “I won. Also, you’re blushing like a tomato.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: spop tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789600
Comments: 10
Kudos: 362





	you say it first (cause you know i say it back)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt fill for catradora + "i should've told you a long time ago". knight!adora has been haunting my brain for like four days so here ya go.

“When you said that Netossa had been teaching you how to fight, I didn’t think that meant fighting dirty,” Adora says once she’s caught her breath. Catra just grins down at her and taps the point of her knife against Adora’s chin.

“Didn’t I?” she asks. “I thought it was implied.”

“Something usually is, with you.” Catra doesn’t continue their banter. Instead, she lifts the knife from Adora’s and simply looks at her with an intensity that makes Adora’s nerves buzz. Suddenly, she becomes very aware of how they’re positioned—Adora is on her back in the dirt, with Catra kneeling over her, her legs on either side of Adora’s. If anyone were to pass by right now…

“Princess,” Adora says. It comes out raspy and nervous.

“Adora,” Catra replies. She raises an eyebrow, waiting for Adora to continue. Adora tries, but her words are gone. Even so, Catra seems to get the message. She stands up smoothly and steps away from Adora, giggling quietly all the while. Adora stands as well, dusting off her clothes.

“Are you…laughing at me?” Adora asks after a moment, frowning at Catra. That makes Catra snort.

“Of course I am,” she says. “I won. Also, you’re blushing like a tomato.” Adora touches her face and finds it warm.

“That’s—I’m warm from the sparring,” she says. “I’m not blushing. And I only lost because you cheated!”

“Oh, it’s the sparring, hm?” Catra says. “So if I do _this_ ”—she steps closer to Adora, close enough that their bodies brush together—”it won’t affect you at all?”

“Princess Catra, I—” Adora can feel her face growing even warmer, and she takes a step back. Catra begins to follow her, but Adora puts a hand out, maintaining the space between them. “Please,” Adora says. “Please, you can’t…you can’t do things like that.”

“Why not?” Catra asks. Adora lowers her hand so that she can twist her fingers in the hem of her tunic anxiously.

“It’s—it’s dishonest,” she says. “It’s dishonest of me, to let you do things like that without telling you how I…” She can’t finish. She’s held every feeling she’s had for Catra other than friendship inside herself for years now. She doesn’t know how to let them out.

“Adora,” Catra says. “It’s okay. I know you like me. You’re not exactly good at hiding it.”

“I know you know.” Adora takes a few deep, shaky breaths. “You know I find you beautiful, Princess, but it isn’t…I don’t have some passing crush or meaningless attraction to you. I…”

“You love me.” Catra crosses the space between them, and Adora is too frozen to stop her. “I know you do, Adora. I _know_.” Adora’s hands tighten into fists, stretching the fabric of her tunic.

“Then it’s cruel,” she says. “It’s cruel of you to act this way with me, if you know.” Catra reaches out and pulls Adora’s hands free of her tunic. Adora is powerless to stop her.

“I didn’t mean to be cruel,” Catra says. She massages Adora’s hands out of their fists and laces her fingers through Adora’s. She looks back up, meeting Adora’s eyes. “I love you,” she says, “and I thought you already knew that. I should’ve told you a long time ago.” Adora stares blankly back.

“You…what?” she says. Catra sighs deeply.

“You’re such an _idiot_ ,” she says, and steps forward, leaning in to kiss Adora. _That_ snaps Adora out of her haze. She pulls her hands free and catches Catra by the shoulders.

“Wait,” Adora says quickly. “Someone could pass by. We shouldn’t.”

“Oh, for the love of—” Catra lets out an aggravated groan. “If someone passes by, I’ll have them executed. Now _kiss me_ , Adora.”

Adora has half a second to wonder if Catra is being serious about the execution before Catra grabs the front of her tunic and pulls her into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i'm on tumblr @daisys-quake and on twitter @thoughtsintoink, i write a lot of btvs fic and will soon be writing a lot of spop fic. leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
